mandatoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Stereo
Stereo is one of the side characters for Strong Hearts Are Mandatory and debuted in the first book, Heart of Glass. Visual Description Stereo is a dark brown classic tabby tuxedo. He has piercing silver eyes, and thick, long fur. Behavior Stereo was quick to receive his title from the council for his efficient work, that as well as being trained personally by his father, Signal. Continuing to live his life proving he's more than capable of simple respect, Stereo's gone beyond wanting attention from the Council. He is on the search for any way to leave a permanent mark in Media's history. Aggressive and impulsive, Stereo trusts his first instinct over the opinions of others or further planning, and will get himself into messy situations if he feels it's worth the risk. Having no intention of being thrown off track, Stereo will try and try again until he gets his desired results, even if he has to break a few rules to get it. Even while being younger than most verified users, Stereo's life experience has motivated him to leave a mark than most in Media already have. Enough so, that many find him dangerous. Design Stereo was designed by Teelia Pelletier personally in tribute to her youngest brother. Stereo's stripes extend along his body with a bullseye mark that stretches across his flank and leg, and has stripes leading down to all four white paws. His tail is long-furred and is about as long as his body. He has extremely long fur around his neck to give him a thick mane. He has white fluffy paws with dark fur around his black paw pads and white claws. He's about a third size bigger then the usual tomcat, but is nothing unusual for his family's bloodline. He has long white whiskers and the general Mandatory eye template. History In The Classics Heart of Glass Chapter 7 - Irresponsibility Stereo is first seen in Clowder City, attacking his sister, Video, without warning when she is separated from Radio and Pictures. When Video was found by Radio and Pictures with blood dropping from her head, Studio explained that Video got injured in the Eastern Alleys. Video elaborates and reveals his name. Video and Stereo originally worked for the Council, collaborating on certain assignments under Signal and others. However, after Stereo's travel companion, Unit, was found to be a spy for mages, Unit was removed and he turned into a rogue. Pictures concludes that Stereo was Video's brother. Chapter 9 - Yonder When Video and Studio are taken by Studio's carriage to the Capital City, Video is unexpectedly attacked by Stereo. Video snarls and asks Stereo if he thought she wanted this, and if things could be the same as they once were. Stereo hisses at her, rejects her request, and continues fighting. Before Video can be pounced on, Studio attacks Stereo and allows Video to gain the upper hand. After being scratched on the muzzle, Stereo immediately flees to the village away from them. (more to be added) Straight to Video (awaiting release) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Sides Category:Heart of Glass Characters Category:Heart of Glass Sides Category:Couriers